vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Dress
|-|Aquarius Form= |-|Aries Form= |-|Taurus Form= |-|Gemini Form= |-|Cancer Form= |-|Leo Form= |-|Virgo Form= |-|Scorpio Form= |-|Sagittarius Form= |-|Capricorn Form= Summary A Celestial Spirit Magic Spell in which the user incorporates the power of a Celestial Spirit into their body by placing the key of the Spirit in question on their chest. The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change (similar to Requip), in this case in the form of a dress centered around the Spirit in question's own wardrobe. Also, the user, by adopting the powers and appearance of the Spirit they choose, also adopts a portion of their powers, being able to make use of their Magic. This adoption of power, however, is not limited solely to the Spirit's Magic, but also includes their Magic Power itself, which allows the user to make use of spells of their own that may require more than one person due to the tremendous amount of Magic Power required to cast it. Power and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-A Name: Star Dress Origin: Fairy Tail Age: Unknown Classification: Magic Item Wielders: Lucy Heartfilia Powers and Abilities: Can give Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Water Manipulation (Aquarius Form), Forcefield Creation (Aquarius Form), Light Manipulation (Leo Form), Earth Manipulation (Virgo Form), Chain Manipulation (Virgo Form), Enhanced Strength (Taurus Form), Whip Mastery (Taurus Form), Master Archery (Sagittarius Form), Wool Manipulation (Aries Form), Power Mimicry (Gemini Form), Information Manipulation (Gemini Form), Sand Manipulation (Scorpio Form), Flight (Limited; Scorpio Form), Dual Sword Wielding (Cancer Form) Attack Potency: Likely Large Mountain level (Lucy managed to copy Marin Hollow's magic, harm Jacob Lessio with Natsu's help and fight Brandish when she was holding back) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Jacob and Brandish) Durability: Likely Large Mountain level (Took hits from Jacob and Brandish) Range: Several hundred meters Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Star Dresses *'Aquarius Form:' The user takes on an appearance based on Aquarius' own, acquiring a bikini top that sports a zigzag design; frilled, dark sleeves that are secured around their upper arm by a ribbon; and a frilled, dark miniskirt; around said miniskirt is a ribbon that is tied in bow to keep it secure. Additionally, the user's hair becomes tied up in pigtails and they are given sandals to wear. Aquarius' zodiac sign is located between the user's collarbone whilst in this state. **'Water Barrier:' Either with conscious thought or without, the user creates a barrier of water that surrounds their body, protecting them from incoming attacks, even highly destructive explosions. *'Leo Form:' Whilst in the Leo Form, the user becomes cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slitting up their left leg and tied with a gold sash that sits around their hips. A black, frilled choker sits around their neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between their breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on the user's upper arm and falling to their forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of their dress is more golden trim, curving inward under the user's bust. Additionally, the user sports black heels and their hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Loke's power, Loke's zodiac sign appears upon the user's right breast. **'Regulus:' While in this form, the user becomes able to use Regulus in a manner similar to Loke: imbuing parts of their body to do enhanced melee damage. The user's hands and feet become cloaked in a similar golden light to that of Loke's when they are using their powers. *'Virgo Form:' This spell grants the user a dress very similar to Virgo's own (albeit shorter in length), however due to its lacking the entire shoulder and most of the upper arms, the apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; the user also receives a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece, and still has Virgo's collar, albeit with the strings that are on Virgo's headpiece tied in a bow knot around it. Additionally, Virgo's zodiac sign is located on the user's right shoulder. **'Earth Magic:' While in this form, the user incorporates the power of Virgo into their body, gaining access to Virgo's Earth Magic which allows them to tunnel through the earth just like the Celestial Spirit. *'Taurus Form:' Whilst in the Taurus Form, the user dons an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave their right leg entirely revealed. The user also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt and a bag around their waist. While sporting this dress they use their hair in 2 buns, one at each side of their head abut also leaving some hair hanging. Additionally, Taurus's zodiac sign is located on the user's belt buckle. **'Whip:' While in this form, it is accompanied with a white whip that ends in a heart-shaped cracker. **'Immense Strength:' While in this form, the user incorporates the power of Taurus into their body, gaining his great strength and is even able to destroy the ground around themselves with ease. *'Sagittarius Form:' The user incorporates the power of Sagittarius into their body, which grants them an outfit consisting of a twin-tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder. **'Bow:' This form of the Star Dress is accompanied by an ornate bow with arrows possessing distinctive feathers. **'Marksmanship Specialist:' This form grants the user the excellent marksmanship of Sagittarius, allowing them to fire several arrows simultaneously with each arrow hitting its mark. **'Arrow Summon:' The user is able summon multiple energy arrows just by using the bow. *'Aries Form:' The user incorporates the power of Aries into their body. As a result, they are granted an outfit consisting of a two-toned black and white, short woolen hoop dress that ends at the user's mid-thigh level. The dress leaves their shoulders and arms bare, however their arms are covered by pink woolen arm warmers and a woolen scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her legs are covered by horizontally stripped pink and black leggings. The user bares a tattoo of Aries' zodiac sign on their left shoulder. The user's hair is styled into bangs framing their face whilst two gold ram horns sits aside their head, behind which a pair of side ponytails emerge from. *'Gemini Form:' Whilst in Gemini Form, the user dons a two-tone skirt with a high collar, and an upside down kite-shaped cleavage window, with two tassels along each of their collarbones, finished off with a plated belt that sits on their waist. The user also wears odd colored thigh-high boots, and tops it off with a with a kokoshnik. *'Scorpio Form:' the user dons a skin-tight outfit, where the front has vertical stripes running downward, and the back of the outfit leaves the wearer's back exposed, as the opening is in the shape of a scorpion's stinger. The limbs of the outfit are dark-colored, with a wavy stripe running downwards by the side of each limb. The areas such as the shoulders, elbows, knees, legs and forearms are covered in armor plates, of which the forearm gauntlets leave the hands exposed. The waistline is lightly-colored, with lines running across the edges, and has a chain, tail-like protrusion sat above the wearer's tailbone. The user also dons a headband adorned with the scorpio zodiac sign on it. **'Sand Flight': This form allows the user to blend in a sandstorm and fly freely. **'Enhanced Speed': This form grants the user speed as they fly through a sandstorm allowing them to land multiple attacks on their targets. *'Cancer Form:' The user dons an outfit that appears to be a qipao for the most part which is where Cancer's zodiac sign located, but with long, wide sleeves and an obi like those of a kimono, suggesting it to be a combination of the two mentioned attires, and a big ribbon wrapped around the waist and tied in the back. Below the waist are pieces of cloth hanging in form of vertical stripes. The user also wears knee-high socks, as well as flip-flops as footwear. In addition, the user's hair is tied up in two high pigtails, secured by a round, pincer-shaped clips. **'Twin Blades': This Star Dress comes with a pair of normal blades, in a way reminiscent of a pair of scissors, which the user utilizes in combat situations. **'Enhanced Speed': This form grants the user Cancer's enhanced speed that allows them to move very fast and make swift hand movements which allows them to wield their twin blades with great speed. *'Capricorn Form': Nothing is know about this Star Dress besides it being summoned by using Capricorn Celestial Key. Category:Weapons Category:Fairy Tail Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Chain Users Category:Bow Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Users Category:Magic Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sand Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 7